


[VID] Life of Riley

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Ghosts, Physical Triggers, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Living with the ghosts of Button House
Relationships: Alison (Ghosts TV 2019) & Everyone, Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] Life of Riley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Physical triggers: flickering lights at 2:30ish, coloured flashing disco lighting in the final section from 3:30 onwards.
> 
> For Llin, who asked for a vid about Alison and Mike's changing relationship with the ghosts and this popped into my head. Happy Festivids!

**Password:** buttonhouse

**Download:** [video here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l06ufhwdr08vshl/Ghosts_LifeofRiley.mp4/file) and [srt subtitle file here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/k6nwy2vffucsw7l/Ghosts_LifeofRiley.srt/file)

**Music:** 'Life of Riley' by The Lightning Seeds

Streaming version is subtitled; click on 'CC'. Lyrics are [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lightningseeds/thelifeofriley.html).


End file.
